The present invention relates to transmission chains, and more particularly to transmission chains employing a readily engageable master link.
Transmission chains of various types are not only widely used in industrial apparatus for many applications, but also are commonly used on bicycles and other human or mechanically powered vehicles to transfer drive power. Frequent removal of the transmission chain from the apparatus or bicycle is desirable to allow for lubrication and cleaning of the chain, especially when operated in dusty or dirty environments.
The roller elements of most transmission chains are joined by riveted links, and a master link is typically provided to enable joinder of the ends of the chain. Although some master links utilize threaded fasteners, most do not provide a mechanism to avoid inadvertent disengagement of the threaded fastener from the rest of the master link. In the master links which use some locking mechanism for the threaded fastener, the locking mechanism generally extends beyond the side margins of the link. If the fastener protrudes, this may interfere with other parts of the apparatus or bicycle, such as a gear changing mechanism, and collect contaminants on the protruding surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel transmission chain which can be easily connected and disconnected for lubrication and cleaning.
Another object is to provide such a transmission chain having threaded fasteners which is releasably locked in assembly to avoid inadvertently disengagement.
Another object is to provide such a transmission chain in which the fastener in the master link is disposed within the width of the master link plates.